Bobby Fish
|gender = Male |tv series = Luke Cage (13 episodes) The Defenders (mentioned) |actor = Ron Cephas Jones |status = Alive}} Bobby Fish is a friend of Pop and a recurring patron of Pop's Barber Shop. Following Pop's death, he befriended Luke Cage and helped him both move on with his life the way Pop would have wanted, and confront the criminal elements of Harlem that were responsible for his death. Biography Meeting Pop Bobby Fish and Pop met each other at . At the park they frequently played games of chess, which Fish would win most of the time. Pop eventually became too busy to visit the park, so instead of meeting at the park Fish started to visit Pop's Barber Shop. Over the years Fish would frequently visit to play chess with the people at the shop. He also started doing Pop's taxes every year.Luke Cage: 1.03: Who's Gonna Take the Weight? New York Knicks Bobby Fish visited Pop's Barber Shop to play chess on his own. While playing he, Pop and some of the others in the shop were discussing the . Fish agreed with Shameek Smith when he pointed out that Pop cursed. Fish corrected Pop after he mistakenly called the guy the Knick drafted Russian instead of Latvian. According to Fish the Knicks only had one option, and that was to fire . This started an argument about Jackson and a former coach of the Knicks, . While discussing the Knicks, Pop was giving Lonnie Wilson a haircut. When he and his mother, Patricia Wilson, left the barber shop, Smith wondered what a woman like Patricia sees in a man like Luke Cage. Fish told him that you either have it, or you don't. Smith felt like he had it.Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth Bobby Fischer ]] A few days later Fish was at Pop's Barber Shop playing a game of chess with Turk Barrett. While playing he witnessed Cornell Stokes, together with two of his men, enter the shop to get a haircut. While Pop was giving Stokes a haircut Fish and Barrett started mocking each other during their game. According to Turk, Fish was taking to much time before making a move and that him being called Bobby Fish does not make him . Fish responded by stating that Turk Barrett is not Turkish. They continued mocking each other. When Stokes and his men left the two of them kept playing, something Pop noticed after he got back from his break. Barrett eventually stopped to go the toilet and quickly after left the shop. Even though they had stopped playing Fish stayed and greeted Misty Knight when she entered.Luke Cage: 1.02: Code of the Streets Protecting Pop's Barber Shop Fish visited Pop's Barber Shop the day after the attack in which Pop had died. He noticed Luke Cage standing outside the shop, and when Luke Cage entered the shop later that day he told him. Cage told him that he was not ready to enter the shop yet, something Fish understood. Walking in the shop was the hardest thing he had ever done. Fish told Cage that he started coming to the shop after Pop got to busy to play chess games at the park, which Fish won most of the time. According to Fish the bank would eventually take the shop, something he learned while doing Pop's taxes. Fish knew exactly where every account was and who is owed what, and was sure that when it was known that Pop had died the wolves would be at the door. Fish told Cage that in order to keep the barber shop open they needed to have $80,000 dollar. Cage worried that it was to late, but Fish assured him that as long as everything got payed for on time no one would start asking questions and shut the shop down. In order to make sure they were able to Cage planned to get into Cottonmouth his pockets. Fish reminded him that all of this had happened because someone robbed Cottonmouth and Cage told him that he would instead of touching the king himself, he would take down everything else on the board. Cage then left the shop to, according to him, check these fools. While Cage was busy collecting money by robbing Cottonmouth his safe houses, and raiding the Crispus Attucks Complex Fish stayed at the shop. Feeling unable to leave the place the way it looked, knowing how Pop cared about detail, Fish started to clean up the mess that was made during the shooting. Fish eventually fell a sleep on one of the chairs. He woke up when Cage entered the store with a bag of money, surprised by the way he looked. Because Fish cursed Cage told him to put some money into the swear jar. Fish could not, because he had nothing on him. Cage handed him the bag, telling him he now has change to make a change. Fish again swore, before opening the bag. Surprised with all the money in it he asked Cage where all the money came from. Since the bank does not worry about where it came from, neither should Fish. Fish would call some people to get started on repairing the shop. Fish and Cage laughed about the way Pop wanted to keep the windows, and the logo on it, clean. They agreed that the shop had to stay open, but since neither of them were barbers they were both unable to run the shop themselves. Even though it was a question for another time, they did have to figure out something soon. Cage reminded Fish that he would make sure a solution was found and left the shop to get something to eat. Fish once again took a surprised look into the bag. Memorial Service With the money he received Fish quickly began the repair of Pop's Barber Shop. Fish had also taken on the task to organize Pop's memorial service. Since Luke Cage did not have a suit yet Fish used some of the money to make sure Dapper Dan would make Cage look right. Fish told Cage to come to the shop, where he received a suit from Dapper Dan himself. Cage told Dan that he only survived the Destruction of Genghis Connie's because he was lucky, but according to Fish Cage was blessed. Following a brief conversation about Dan left the barber shop. Fish and Cage discussed the seating at the memorial service and Pop's being a women magnet. Fish handed Cage the keys to the upstairs apartment. Fish was sure that Pop would have wanted Cage to get the apartment, especially with his own destroyed. Soon after Aisha Axton stormed into the shop, asking for Cage. Fish used to know Aisha and her father Eddie Axton before he became a drug edit and knew that deep down Eddie was a good man. Aisha told Cage that Zip and his gang had began hitting up the streets to for money and ordered Cage to do something against it. When Cage left the shop to do so Fish asked him where he was going, after which Cage told him that he was going to make sure Cottonmouth spelled his name right, something Fish talked about earlier that day. That evening, Fish lead the memorial service, making sure that those who wanted to say something got the chance to do so. Following the speech of Bert Hunter, Fish comforted him, before asking who else wanted to say something. The first one to step forward was Cottonmouth, followed by Luke Cage. During Cage's speech, Fish looked on, laughing at Cage's jokes.Luke Cage: 1.05: Just to Get a Rep Personality To be added Abilities To be added Facilities *'Pop's Barber Shop': To be added Relationships Family *Ex-Wife *Daughter Allies *Henry Hunter/Pop † - Friend *Luke Cage - Friend *Turk Barrett *Dapper Dan *Soledad Temple *Claire Temple - Friend *Misty Knight *Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz **Foggy Nelson *Todd Bowles *John Epps Enemies *Jake Smith *Stokes Crime Family **Mariah Dillard/Black Mariah † **Hernan Alvarez/Shades *Willis Stryker/Diamondback Appearances Trivia *Bobby Fish's name is very similar to , a chess grandmaster and the eleventh World Chess Champion, which is shown due to Bobby's love of chess. Behind the Scenes *Nadir Hasan was a stand-in for Ron Cephas Jones in the role of Bobby Fish. References Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Clients